


【丸倉】peaches and cream

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, marukura sweetness overload
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 好久沒寫了復健一下題目來自清肉湯三十題之13.餵著下面的嘴，也餵食上面的嘴
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 7





	【丸倉】peaches and cream

丸山端着切好的水果從廚房裏出來的時候，看到的正是窩在沙發上捧着switch玩得不亦樂乎的大倉，姿勢自他從浴室走出來後就一直沒有變。

大倉瞄了一眼擠到他身邊的丸山，理所當然地張開嘴要求投餵，注意力依舊沒放到丸山身上。丸山挑起一塊切好的水蜜桃放進大倉嘴裏，盯着男朋友手裏的遊戲機畫面，頂着蛋殼帽子的小人肩上扛着鏟子在海灘上走來走去，「這是在幹嘛？」丸山問。

「挖化石啊。」大倉嚼着新送到嘴邊的另一塊水果，右手手指操作着角色在地上挖洞，海灘上的星星標誌瞬間變成一個坑，小人開心地舉起一塊藍色的東西。

「只有這裏才能挖嗎？」丸山繼續問。

「不是啊，整個島都可以。」小人把鏟子收起來，搬出梯子攀上山坡，又掏出鏟子在樹下挖了一塊化石。大倉還暗想今天運氣怎麼這麼好，前幾天挖的都是來島上玩的後輩膽大包天地埋下的沒用的東西，肚子就突然被摸了一把。

「那這裏呢？」丸山不知道甚麼時候把水果碟放下了，向大倉的方向挪了挪，把男朋友困在沙發一角，壓低聲線卻又裝作無辜地問。大倉卻對丸山滿肚子的壞主意心知肚明，別過頭去躲開丸山的騷擾，把注意力集中在手裏的遊戲機上。

「不用上班你就不健身了，軟軟的真好摸。」丸山鍥而不捨地繼續手裏的動作，又往上搔了搔大倉留着鬍子的下巴。大倉仰起下巴，丸山似是得到准許地繼續摸，粗糙的手指撓過喉結再爬上長了鬍子的下顎。丸山盯着遊戲機裏的小人，手裏逗貓般的動作沒有停下，手指就冷不防被咬了。

還真的是貓。

反正都被貓襲擊了，丸山決定先下手為強，他用剛剛被咬的手指掐住大倉的下巴，用親吻封住了大倉的抱怨。舌頭幾乎是一貼上去便撥開了對方的嘴唇，在口腔裏肆意侵略，他還能嚐到水蜜桃的甜味，久久不肯放開大倉，似要舔盡他每一滴甜蜜。

大倉喘不過氣來，不得不推開他，「你這傢伙還真是隨時隨地都能發情啊。」大倉一臉嫌棄，試着把目光放回遊戲機上，丸山轉移到他耳邊的攻擊卻令他不得不放棄手裏的小島冒險。

「像水蜜桃一樣。」丸山發揮着他隨時都能調情的能力，在大倉耳邊說着，左手卻已經伸到他的運動褲裏面狠狠揉了一把。

大倉被丸山騷擾了好一陣子，終於不耐煩似的一翻身跨坐到丸山身上，捧着他泛紅的臉親了上去。大倉突然的舉動讓丸山呆了一下，任由男朋友像剛剛的他一樣舔吻着自己，反覆交叠的雙唇甚至比剛剛更熱情。正當丸山把雙手環在大倉身後，想抱緊他重奪主導權時，大倉卻又和他拉開了距離。「滿意了嗎？」大倉把雙手搭在丸山的肩上，皺起眉頭盯着自己的男朋友，想打發了他就繼續去挖化石。

只是坐在丸山大腿上的大倉想逃也逃不了多遠，丸山稍稍把手臂伸直就把大倉撈到懷裏。「這麼久沒見，小忠捨得就這樣把我晾在一邊嗎。」

本來就沒打算完全不讓丸山碰的大倉聽到這句話也開始心軟，以前不論工作有多忙碌本來一個禮拜至少都能見到對方一次，自從電視台的錄影都改在家裏進行後，他已經數不清多久沒看過實體的丸山隆平了。男朋友還是摸得到抱得住的好，大倉把switch放下，輕輕地伸手抱住了丸山。汗味混和帽T上洗衣劑的香味，名為丸山隆平的氣味竄進鼻腔，他不自覺地用下巴蹭了蹭丸山的頸側，也默許了丸山手上的動作，甚至自己把半脫的運動褲踢掉到地上。

「看來小忠也不滿意啊。」丸山失笑，啄了突然變得主動的男朋友一口；大倉又挪了挪屁股，將丸山整個人壓在沙發靠背上，像是要吃掉丸山似的狠狠吻住了他嘟起來的雙唇。丸山也不甘示弱，直接伸手往大倉的胯間揉掐着，本就微微抬起頭來的性器在丸山手裏的逗弄下開始流出液體，灰色的內褲染深了一片。大倉抬起屁股褪掉下身最後一塊礙事的布料，也拉開了丸山被頂起小帳篷的褲子，握住柱身上下套弄起來。聽見丸山突然粗重起來的呼吸聲大倉得意地勾了勾嘴角，一時忘記了自己的命根子也被丸山握在了手裏，突如其來的快速擼動讓大倉忍不住喊出聲來，一顫抖便射到丸山的手裏。

大倉沒說話，再次將自己的唇送到丸山面前，堵住丸山那些調戲他怎麼這麼快就射是不是很想要的亂七八糟的話。他感覺到丸山的手在他股間來回摩挲着，也在大腿內側搔着癢，似是等他緩解了剛射過的不適後再繼續下一步。這傢伙甚麼時候變得這麼溫柔了，大倉不合時宜地分心想，正打算開口催促他繼續，後穴便冷不防被塞進一隻沾滿潤滑液的手指。

「唔！！你這傢伙……」大倉不禁驚呼，報復性地咬了咬丸山的喉結。大倉瞧見那支粉紅色的軟管剛好掉在他們身邊，不由得推理起來——應該是丸山在他剛剛洗澡時偷藏到沙發縫隙裏的，這傢伙原來早有預謀自己還以為他從良了——再兩隻手指又輕而易舉地擠進了小穴裏去，沒花多少擴張的時間。這下大倉的情欲被徹底點燃起來了，他扭動着屁股主動迎合插在穴裏的手指，沒空理會丸山有點驚訝隨即暗下來的眼神。

「難怪你洗這麼久，這不是很想要嗎，裝甚麼清純。」丸山壓低聲線，揚手一掌扇在大倉環在他腰間的大腿上，白晢的皮膚上留了個淡紅的掌印。大倉不知道是哪一刻打開了丸山在性事中支配慾的開關，反正他也很享受偶爾發狂玩弄他的丸山，他便繼續挑逗着用手指侵犯着他的男朋友。

大倉的鼻尖貼到丸山的上，甜蜜的鼻息噴在他臉上。

「那你快點滿足我啊，丸山隆平先生。」他用裹滿蜜糖的嗓音說道。

大倉看見丸山胯間本就挺立的巨物又再漲硬了一圈，右手手指卻沒有抽離自己，換來的是右邊大腿的又一掌。「錯了。」丸山的聲線和他的溫度不相符，越冰冷大倉越興奮，抬起臀往丸山的性器靠，只換來丸山的手指在穴裏一下又一下隔靴搔癢般的戳弄。

「吶，マル，給我嘛⋯⋯」大倉知道丸山說的是甚麼，他拋棄了羞恥心，換個稱呼用他熟知的方法誘惑着丸山。他交換了個深吻又再游移到丸山的耳邊，舔了舔丸山的耳垂，手也沒閒着撫摸着他最近因為斷食再度出現的腹肌，「小忠想要マル的東西餵飽我，吶⋯⋯」

這樣也只是換來了丸山的另一掌，麻癢的痛楚讓大倉更興奮了，他終於在丸山耳邊吐出另一句話。

「あなた⋯⋯快點餵飽小忠嘛⋯⋯」

手指終於抽離了大倉，空虛感沒持續多久，被攪動得汁水橫流的小穴終於如願以償地被丸山粗長的性器填滿，大倉在丸山耳邊的幾聲呻吟讓丸山忍不住擺腰，一下又一下輾壓着緊緊吸纏着他的腸壁。大倉也自己動了起來，跪坐在丸山身上的姿勢讓陰莖更容易頂弄到敏感點，屁股上下擺動着，也沒有吝嗇呻吟，甜蜜誘人的話讓丸山忍不住握緊了大倉的腰更用力的抽插。

「もも⋯⋯」大倉似是想起甚麼似的突然開口說。丸山頓了頓，以為剛剛幾下情趣的拍打弄痛了大倉，急忙鬆開腰上的手撫摸着剛剛被打的大腿。大倉被丸山不合時宜的天然逗笑了，用下巴指了指茶几上那盤水果，「那個啦。」

大倉的上半身貼着丸山，腰肢依舊擺動着，讓丸山的肉棒服務着自己。眯起眼睛的他一臉滿足，像隻剛吃飽的貓，又再開口向丸山撒嬌。「嗯⋯⋯水蜜桃，餵我吃。」

丸山從善如流地往大倉口裏放了一塊水蜜桃，他滿足地咬住水果，柔軟的水果輕嚼兩下就被吞進肚子裏去，大倉不滿足地用舌頭纏着丸山的手指，又一臉純真地將手指上的果汁都吮去。他閉上眼睛又一次張開嘴，期待丸山繼續餵他，這是遇上的卻是丸山的嘴，正銜住最後一塊水果湊到他面前。

「最後一塊了，分一半給我。」丸山說，讓大倉咬住了那半塊水蜜桃，自己再咬住大倉蜜桃色的雙唇。大倉似乎變得更甜了，埋在他體內的東西快要忍不住，丸山再次抱緊大倉，腰間的動作越來越快，深深挺進甬道裏又再抽出整根沒入。

本番中的丸山不再說些甚麼調戲大倉，只是咬着牙持着腰上的動作，看在大倉眼裏卻異常性感。肉體之間的撞擊發出淫靡的響聲，潤滑液和各種體液在兩人之間攪出一片泥濘，突然加快的動作也將大倉的呻吟撞得支離破碎。

「マル⋯⋯」來自後穴的酥麻漸漸累積起來，快感沖刷着全身，大倉的性器也再次抬起頭來，他無意識地喊着丸山的名字，「最喜歡マル了，快給我⋯⋯」

隨着一聲低吼，大倉感到有甚麼溫暖的東西灌進自己體內，被填滿的快感讓他再一次釋放了在丸山的手裏。房間裏充斥着纏綿過後的氣息，還有水蜜桃甜膩但清新的氣味久久不散。

高潮後的大倉將汗濕的頭髮撥到腦後，又將丸山壓在沙發上，交換了個意猶未盡的吻。

「好甜。」

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎來lofter @深綠橙之 找我玩～


End file.
